ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2
Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 (ドラゴンボールZ 超武闘伝2, Doragon Bōru Zetto Chō Butōden Tzū; "Dragon Ball Z: Super Fighting Story 2"), called Dragon Ball Z 2: la Légende Saien in France, is a fighting game and the second installment in the ''Butōden'' video game series. It was released for the Super Nintendo on December 17, 1993 in Japan, and in 1994 for France and Spain. Overview Super Butōden 2 features ten playable characters (eight normal, two unlockable with a code). The game's story mode covers the Cell Games Saga, as well as alternate versions of Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound and Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan/''Broly - Second Coming''. The story mode became very popular at the time because of its many different variations. Depending on if the player wins or loses a battle, the story will take a different turn, which leads to a lot of possibilities to experience. The official French translation was clumsy and most of the time hardly comprehensible for anyone unfamiliar with the Dragon Ball Z story. A significant number of sentences were grammatically incorrect, sometimes to the point of complete incoherence. Game Modes Story Mode In the Story Mode, the player can control Gohan, Future Trunks, Vegeta, or Piccolo. It follows different branches of the story depending on the player's decisions, victories, and loss. The first story in the mode is "Fear! The Cell Games". The Z Fighters are training for the Cell Games and the player must choose a sparring partner for his character: Goku or one of the other playable characters in the mode. The story then follows the Cell Games, including Mr. Satan's appearance, Cell self destructing and coming back. Gohan uses the Father-Son Kamehameha if the player does not defeat Cell during their second confrontation. The "Resurrection! Galaxy Warrior" story is unlocked after Cell's defeat. The Galaxy Soldiers Bojack and Zangya arrive on Earth and try to get the Dragon Balls. They trick the Z Fighters into fighing each other with evil clones of Gohan, Future Trunks, Vegeta, or Piccolo. In the "Sudden shock ! Duel" branch, Bojack and Zangya use gigantic machines to spread the Destron Gas on Earth, and use the Cell Juniors as henchmen. If the Z Fighters fail to defeat Bojack, Broly will appear and kill him, thus ending the Story Mode. If the player complete certain tasks during the Story Mode (only on difficulty levels 3 or 4), the "Legendary Super Saiyan?" story will be unlocked. Broly arrives on Earth in order to find Kakarot (Goku, who has been killed during the "Cell Games" story), and attacks the Z Fighters. Duel One on one battle mode. *1P VS CPU *1P VS 2P *Spectator mode (CPU VS CPU) Tournament A tournament with eight competitors. Option Sound test and difficulty selection. Characters Playable characters *Super Saiyan 2 Gohan *Perfect Cell *Super Saiyan Vegeta *Cell Jr. *Super Saiyan Future Trunks *Zangya *Piccolo *Bojack (Full Power) Secret characters *Super Saiyan Goku *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Non-Playable characters *Mr. Satan Other characters *Chi-Chi *Bulma & baby Trunks *Dr. Brief *Krillin *Dende *Mr. Popo *Unnamed Citizen Battle Stages *World Martial Arts Tournament *World Martial Arts Tournament (nightfall) *Earth 1 *Earth 2 *Woods 1 *Woods 2 (night) *Rock 1 *Rock 2 (nightfall) *Sea 1 *Sea 2 (nightfall) *Desert *Glacier Trivia *Mr. Satan was renamed Enfer in the French version because the name "Satan Petit-Cœur" is used for King Piccolo in the French dub of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime. A possible connection in Mr. Satan's name change is that "Enfer" is the French word for "Hell". *For unknown reasons, Broly, Zangya and Bojack were renamed Tara, Aki, and Kujila in the French version, respectively. *This is the only Dragon Ball Z fighting game in which Goku is not readily playable in the Japanese version. A code is required to unlock him and Broly, the other hidden character. *This is the first fighting video game to include movie characters. *This is the first game to feature an underwater fighting option. Category:Video Games Category:Canonical Pages